The present invention relates to a tray for containing a number of eggs in an incubation chamber, the tray comprising a number of egg accommodation spaces in which space an egg is able to be hatched.
The present invention further relates to an assembly of a crate providing a chicken accommodation space for hatching and rearing chicken and a said tray.
The present invention further relates to a method for hatching a number of eggs
Such a tray is known from and holds in general as much eggs as possible to utilize the capacity of a brooding machine or setter. It is known to arrange an egg in a hole in the bottom face of the tray. However these holes are not suitable for allowing passage for a chicken. Also, the egg will be held in the hole such that the tray can be manipulated e.g. tilted in the airflow. This means that in use of the tray, the hole will be closed off and remain closed off by the eggshell.
It is known to place trays in a stable for rearing chicken. However, such a stable does not provide ideal conditions for newly hatched chicken. In addition, the chicken need to climb over eggshells and/or other chicken to leave the tray. Also, potentially all chicken in the stable may contact the eggshells that are a potential source of germs and/or hurt themselves at the eggshells.
Hatcher baskets, like crates, for hatching/coming out of chickens are known. An important disadvantage of such a crate is that the eggshells pollute the accommodation wherein the hatched chicken live. These eggshells are a potential source of germs. In addition, the eggs and eggshells limit the walking space of the hatched chicken.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,499A relates to a tray for poultry incubation and hatching. This known tray is adapted to contain poultry eggs during both incubation and hatching.
Hatching machines are known as well e.g. from EP1104987 (B1). However these machines do have the same disadvantage that the eggshells pollute the accommodation wherein the hatched chicken stay.
Method and Machines for initial rearing of chicken are known from EP2174081 A1. This machine provides a clean environment and optimal growing conditions to newly hatched chickens but without hatching the chickens.